Converstations
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: MSPARP conversations I wanted to share with the world .


This was an actual chat I had with some one , If you read this Dave I think I'm in love .

I dont own homestuck but I own the jade parts of the conversation.

* * *

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.

TG: hey jade

GG: hey

GG: Quick question

TG: ?

TG: not to be all up on you

TG: but its not terribly quick there

TG: its okay

GG: i asked you or some other you to think of a vegtable with i was gone

TG: dont remember that

GG: oh.

GG: so it wasn't you or this you. i just confused my self trying to think how you put it

TG: well multiple self syndrome

TG: it happens

TG: you looking for that specific me?

GG: well no

TG: cool

TG: i was starting to wonder if i was second rate to myself

TG: so jade

GG: that dave helped me make sense of x2 Karkat

TG: oh ha

TG: anyway not to be like all about myself or anything

TG: but its kind of a special day

TG: like

TG: if days even matter anymore

GG: your birthday

TG: yeah thats right

TG: you are all on this shit

TG: can always count on you

GG: heh yeah

TG: you are like my best grl for life

TG: all up and knowing stuff

TG: and getting me

GG: your a really fun person to talk to so its a fun thing to get to know you.

TG: well i think your a fun person too jade

GG: aw .

TG: 5 out of 5 hats friend

GG: wait i was makeing a face

TG: top score

TG: ?

TG: what kinda face?

GG: ./-/.

TG: like a sweet face or a haha dave is lame face?

TG: oh

GG: that one

GG: i can do a john face to

TG: wish i could see it for real

TG: not sure if want.

TG: maybe for laughs

GG: oh wait i wanted to ask you something else .

TG: whats up?

GG: did you send me a black and red sword awhile ago?

GG: i just looked up and saw it back on my self and it reminded me to ask

GG: shelf

TG: oh

TG: hmmmm

TG: dont remember that either but

TG: im like

TG: getting all miffed here

TG: my myself

GG: brb

TG: ok

TG: ill be here

TG: just wondering what the hell other self giving you gifts and shit

TG: while im all like

TG: damn

TG: i need to step it up

GG: back

TG: welcome back

TG: but seriously here

GG: and aw you trying to think of ways to out do you?

TG: i am failing

TG: well yeah

TG: i cant be the lesser dave here

TG: that aint cool

TG: what would you like?

TG: more jams?

TG: personalized drawing?

TG: sweet loot?

TG: flowers?

GG: i don't really need any thing im fine as long as we can talk and i guess in some word be together .

TG: hey its not about you needing anything

TG: i know you dont need anything from me

TG: but maybe theres something that you dont need

TG: that youd like anyway

TG: from a cool dude like me

TG: or maybe thatd be the best thing

TG: a cool dude like me

GG: thats what i was trying to figure out how to type. you

TG: put a bow on my head and im yours

GG: more like a collar

TG: ...

GG: innapropriate joke time

TG: ...i could appreciate the irony value of that

GG: i felt that was necessary

TG: it totally was

TG: i stand by your decision

GG: cool for once i got the you who approved of the innapropriot jokes

TG: i give credit where credit is due

TG: now

TG: since i am yours

TG: what would you do with me?

GG: -/_/-

TG: ooooooh

TG: jade is thinking inappropriate thoughts

TG: no its ok

TG: im curious

TG: damn

GG: my mind is stalling because of the since im yours thing

GG: but fun things

TG: well i didnt mean to cause mind stalls

TG: so sorry for that

GG: and yes my mind went to the gutter for a second

GG: twice

TG: oh twice

TG: score

GG: well lets see what would i do

GG: i'd need a situation to exactly say

TG: ok

TG: so ive just been delivered to your doorstep

TG: like

TG: if you even have a doorstep

GG: i do

TG: ok so that

TG: and im tied up in red ribbon

TG: only you can free me

TG: or alternately

TG: turn this into some sort of kooky red ribbon bondage

TG: what do you do?

GG: that was where my mind was going , blunttest thing i will ever type. dragg you inside to the den to fuck you brains out .

GG: short and simple

GG: then maybe make dinner

TG: wow

TG: wow jade

TG: whats for dinner?

TG: am i invited for it?

TG: or do i stay in the den?

TG: im kinda impressed.

TG: and vaguely aroused

GG: junk food , apple juce ,coffee and yes you are invited

TG: sweet

TG: aj

TG: im fucking there

TG: youre a goddess

GG: as i saw in a photo, hardware store isle 15 lubricants, chains , ropes , and tie downs party in isle 15

TG: apparently today is the day for divulging all of your kinky secrets

TG: ok

TG: i dig it

TG: give me aj and ill dig whatever you want

GG: i am probbly the kinkiest one of us four , unless your like the kink god . have you ever tried cherry juice?

TG: for what?

TG: like

TG: i would just assume drinking

GG: yes

TG: but then we are all up in this kinky shit

TG: so i wasnt sure

TG: and nah

TG: you like it?

GG: we're going to the dark side of our selves here normal question on that one thought

GG: yes i like cherry juice

TG: cool we can have a innocent juice party

TG: because we are totally innocent

TG: and doing innocent things

TG: in an innocent way

GG: no .

TG: irony jade

GG: i know , if it were innocent we would be watching random disney movies

TG: i dont know

TG: have you ever seen the second half of bambi?

TG: thats some pretty kinky shit

TG: they are totally talking about having sex

TG: its just veiled

TG: but they are

TG: facts

GG: yep

TG: horny fucking animals

GG: but looking back bambi reminds me of the trolls

TG: hows that?

GG: well karkat mostly

GG: guess

GG: hint?

TG: yeah that would be helpful

GG: ===== horns ======

TG: oh hahaha

TG: because his stubby horns

GG: yep

TG: you talked to him lately?

GG: ugh ,tried to

TG: what happened?

GG: he ended the chat as fast as it opend

GG: anyway

TG: he has some issues

TG: but ive decided that hes actually a pretty good bro

GG: yeah your telling me . i watch 2 of them argue

TG: if you get around his bullshit

TG: yeah

TG: major kudos to you

GG: cryptic bullshit aside i think he would be ...

TG: one is very much enough without compounding it with his being in hate with himself or whatever

GG: i read that wrong

TG: what did you read?

GG: hate , i read it as heat

TG: ahahahahahaha

TG: well same thing with them amirite?

TG: hate heat

GG: mind is in the gutter . and i guess

TG: "oh karkat i hate you so much" "oh fuck yes karkat i hate you too"

TG: ...ok

TG: you know what

TG: i dont want that mental image

GG: my mind isnt doing favors

GG: its already there

TG: we need some brain bleach in here

TG: stat

TG: euguuugh

GG: think of any other perverted thought and maybe it will leave

TG: ok

GG: im slowly burying that image . it will thought in no doubt haunt me

TG: itll appear in our nightmares

TG: but for now

TG: i got this

GG: what red ribbon romp .

GG: more innapropriot things

TG: oh the thing you could do

GG: oh good i thought i broke you

TG: im not that easy to break

TG: made of tougher shit than that

TG: im a strider

TG: its just i usually think stuff and say them

TG: but then when my thoughts are occupied by images

TG: its

TG: different

TG: im here

TG: yeah

GG: .-.

GG: wisdom

GG: question .

TG: wisdom like an owl

TG: an owl telling people to fuck

TG: like bambi

TG: yeah?

GG: yes!

GG: okay apples hold apple seeds right

TG: yep

GG: apples are products of trees reproduceing

TG: theyre the food for the seeds

TG: so like

TG: apple tree placenta

TG: except not really

TG: plants

TG: theyre delicious

GG: would it make that makes apple juice and cherry juice grounded up tree cum , right?

TG: so yeah kinda yeah

TG: ahahahahaha

TG: not really but thats hilarious

GG: my mind wont leave the gutter . T.T

TG: its ok jade

TG: i understand

TG: you cant help it

GG: i appoint my self Queen of the kink kingdom

TG: ive opened the bottle and now all your kinks have tumbled all out

TG: bow down to the queen bitches

GG: you can be the king or slave pick

TG: what kind of a choice is that?

TG: im too awesome to be a mere slave

GG: sex slave

TG: im obviously

TG: a knight of the kingdom because knights are sexier than kings

TG: and the queen totally wants to fuck the knight

TG: hes so got it

TG: and of course hes all there to serve

TG: and honor

TG: her

TG: like an oath

GG: we have a new kingdom , a queen , a knight and no other people

TG: yeah that workss

TG: who needs any other losers anyway

TG: no us

TG: were too fucking cool for that shit

GG: i think we have some flawed logic but i don't care

GG: as the kink queen what would you like for you birthday ?

GG: from me

TG: what flaws?

TG: i dont see any

TG: we are fucking perfect

TG: oh man

GG: two people alone in a castle

TG: oh well maybe we have like magic to take care of shit

GG: there would be two or three out comes of that

TG: you want servants?

TG: and i dont know about the offer

TG: maybe you could surprise me

GG: depends on what would happen over the course of a year . maybe , and don't say supprise because that can end so many ways

TG: but isnt that part of the fun?

TG: i dont know if youre discouraging me jade

GG: some one may end up naked tied up in a box

TG: what size box?

GG: what would fit a five foot six person tied up.

TG: ok how about we ditch the box and get uniforms and pretend someone's been naughty?

GG: i'm up for that .

TG: id be up for that in multiple ways

GG: .w.

TG: I actually have to go!

GG: k

GG: it was fun

TG: definitely

GG: talk later ?

TG: sure

TG: bye

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

gardenGnostic [GG] disconnected.


End file.
